thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana Nereus
Adriana belongs to me, Alyssa101 please do not use her without my permission. "I never miss my target just hope it's not you"-Talking to her trainer at the Career Academy Information Name: Adriana Kailani Rosa Nereus Gender: Female District: 4 (2,14,11) District Partner:Andrew Nereus Age: 13 Weapon: Throwing knives and trident Alternative Weapon: Crossbow Appearance: Adriana has tanned skin with straight dark brown hair with green and blue eyes, she typically wears a loose dark aqua shirt and a pair of shorts ,black combat boots with fingerless gloves and a shark tooth necklace. Strengths/skills: Adriana was known for being very stealthy and fast around her Career Academy, she also acquired a skill in climbing trees early in her childhood from climbing up palm trees. Weakness(es): She can't really identify plants and so she tries to stay away from that kind of area and she isn't really strong either. Personality: Adriana is fearless and generous, she isn't afraid to speak her mind but she understands that some things are better left unsaid, she is typically a nice person but she can be mean if you say something bad about her. Backstory/History: Adriana originally came from Hawaii or district 14, her mother was a spanish/danish woman who moved to District 14 after a famine swept the country she was living in following a devastating earthquake.Anyways back to the story, her mothers family soon moved Panem and fitted in quite easily as they looked like an everyday person, they met the Nereus family and the two families soon became quite close.By the age of 15 Adriana's mother and her father began a relationship and manage to outlast the reapings. Adriana's mother became pregnant at 19 with her eldest brother, Liam (22) who eventually became a deckhand when he outlasted the reapings, When her mother was 22 she had her older sister Marina (19) who became a skilled diver and she also outlasted her reapings, Adriana's mother was 25 when she had her other son Andrew who is currently 16. Adriana was born on accident when her mother was 28. They were all trained at the Career Academy growing up.Her mother was always critisized for starting a family at a young age, at one point she considered suicide but was stopped before she could do it and got helped. Adriana had a very athletic childhood, In her spare time climbed up trees and practiced knife throwing and her father trained her in using a trident. But her family ended up moving to District 4 when she was 8 years old after her father got a job as a fisherman and where her eldest brother Liam got a job as a deckhand. Around the time she was 9 she began training at the Career Academy but ended up dropping out when she was 11 because it was becoming hard for her family to earn money to pay for the very high expenses the academy had. But she still continued to train by training with tridents and knives. One day when she was 12 she was walking home from school and she walked through the alley she usually does and she got kidnapped, she screamed for help but no one came for her. She woke up in a small room tied to a chair, a few hours later and was confronted by familiar voices asking her why she quit the Career Academy, she kept on asking who these people were and they took off the blindfold from her head, and it was the owner of the Academy Mike, His own son Benny and her old personal trainer, they then started threatening her saying if she didn't join them again he would kill her entire family or they would kill her and Mike started putting a knife to her neck saying its her choice. Mike and her old personal trainer then had to take a phone call so he left the room and put Benny in charge, Benny was the best student in the Academy he has trained all his life but he was full of himself and loyal to his father but Adriana was an exception he has had a crush on her since she first started training at the Academy. He took the knife and cut the rope she was tied from and she gave Benny a hug. But as soon as she was about to leave Mike came back and tried to kill her but with her skill to avoid deadly situations she escaped, and went back home just before her father was about to leave for work. The day came were they would have their second reaping since they were all 13 so they had to attend it, The escort as they always say Lady's First! picked out the second slip she saw and she read, Adriana Nereus, In the background you could hear her older sister Marina crying as well as her eldest brother Liam scream 'you can't do this to a f***ing child!' . In the visitors hour her family and friends were all there giving her hugs and her mother gave her a pendant that she had specially made for this occasion. ' Family: '''She has a mother named Carmelita and a father named Kuhawai she also has two brothers named Liam and Andrew aswell as a sister named Marina. '''Interview Angle:' Act cute and adorable to gain sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Run to the Cornicoupia get her knifes and backpack and go.(possibly killing some people) Games Strategy: Run to a tree and climb it and throw knifes at passer-bys unless they're the careers or some other person she thinks she can trust. Token: A necklace with a pendant that when she's about to die or is injured plays a sweet song and a picture of her parents saying that they love her and will miss her or if she's injured to keep on going.(shown in her victor outfit) Height: 4'11 Fears: Adriana has atelophobia reasons being she has always had those kinds of issues thinking she needed to have platnuim blonde hair and blue eyes to be pretty since those were the standard beauty in District 4. Alliance: Anti-careers or older trustworthy tributes. Games 200th Hunger games with a twist Author: Wiressfan21 Place: Training Score: 7 Odds: unknown Allies: Dean Andrus Mason Woods Kills: Killed By: Ghost muttations Killed on day: Day 4 Cause: Soul taken Special Edition: The Halloween Games by Wiressfan21 Gamemaker:WiressFan21 Score:8 Odds:15-1 Status: Deceased Allies:(careers)Mistina Seabreeze(D13, Cristopher Kromos(District partner and co-leader),Cedric Mason(D2),Cira Marco(Capitol),Scepter Mist(Captiol and leader),Luigi Wilkins (D1). Kills: Killed By: Troi Cause: Bled to death Place:7th (3rd if there was only one victor but instead there were 4) Gallery New adria.png|Reaping Adria parade.png|Parade Adria Gamess.png|Games Adria Victors.png|Victor Adrianna Older.png|Some years after she won the Hunger Games Trivia *Her birthday is July 23rd *She is my first tribute *Her and two of my other tributes are family (her brother Andrew and her cousin Kailani). *She is of danish,greek,spanish,hawaiian and filipino descent. * She can speak spanish Category:District 4 Category:12 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:13 year olds [[Category:Alyssa101's Tr